


Ranboo's marvelous adventure through life

by xxxajun



Series: Ranboo's journey through life [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake real name for Ranboo is Frank, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Phil us Technoblade and Wilbur's Dad, Purpled is just there, Ranboo has birth defects, Ranboo is extremely nervous, Sam is Tubbo and Tommy's Dad, Technoblade also has a fake real name but I won't say it right now, Technoblade and Wilbur are twins, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Tubbo & Tommy & Purpled are a friend group, tommy is loud, tubbo is calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxajun/pseuds/xxxajun
Summary: Ranboo knew he wasn’t normal; his name was weird (though he came up with it himself), he had weird eyes, he was freakishly tall, and he had two toned skin that made it look like he was some weird mythological creature. He was nowhere near normal, but at least his friends made the experience of life a little bit better.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ranboo's journey through life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130936
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Ranboo's marvelous adventure through life

Starting school was scary, not knowing if you’ll find friends or if you’ll fit in. For Ranboo it was even scarier, his name wasn’t a normal name and his appearance was far from normal. He suffered from a birth defect, causing him to have two toned skin, one side darker than the other, each side drastically different from each other. His eyes also suffered from this, one being green and another a dark red. 

He was often called a ‘devil child’ or a freak by people in his town seeing his defects as a sign he was sent by the devil to curse their town because of this he was shunned. Children were told to stay away from him, people refused to serve his family and they were isolated. 

His parents decided to move when he turned six and his hair started to turn white and black each on one side. 

Here he was, six years old; weird and unusual appearance and unusual name. He gave himself that nickname, and it stuck his real name was bland something that didn’t match his appearance at all. He held his mother’s hand tightly, the other on his backpack strap as they reached the school’s entrance. 

He could hear other kids laugh from the playground, and he bit his lip. Back in his old town, he never had friends, his only friends were his parents who tried their best to play with him when they had the time away from their busy jobs. 

His mother had whispered sweet words into his ear before the principal had led him inside and towards his classroom. Ranboo had to hold his tears back, his hands clammy, heart beating rapidly, and his breath shortening. 

“Now, Frank, I do not tolerate bullying in my school. If any of the kids bully you, you will come to either me or a teacher right away.” She explained sternly, her heels clicked on the floor dramatically while Ranboo struggled to keep up. He was a lot shorter than kids his age, another birth defect the doctors had said. 

He nodded silently, and they stopped in front of a brightly colored door. There was a sign at the top, indicating the classroom number and the teacher: ‘305 Mr. Minecraft’ Ranboo had to stop himself from giggling at the last name, his nerves stopping him right away. 

The Principal knocked twice before walking into the classroom. Ranboo held his breath, his eyes cast onto his shoes, the ones his mom had bought him the day before, he heard the quiet mumbling of children and the shushing of an adult. 

“Oh, is the new arrival here already?” A male voice spoke, a book was placed down somewhere and another set of shoes was introduced into his view. 

“Mhm, I’ll leave you to it, Mr. Minecraft. Remember what we talked about.” The principal ominously spoke before her heels turned and locked away. Ranboo heard the classroom door click shut, and he realized he hadn’t breathed yet. 

“Right, class let’s settle down for a moment.” Mr. Minecraft spoke sternly, “We have a new student in our class, he’ll be staying with us from now on. Frank, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Ranboo wanted to refuse, but he didn’t want to be rude. 

He hesitantly raised his head, eyes meeting a dozen others. “H-Hi, m-my n-name is F-Frank.” Ranboo spoke as loud as he could, he turned towards the teacher. Mr. Minecraft was taller than, obviously but he had long blonde hair and a green tie. 

He smiled kindly towards Ranboo, “Hello, Frank. Why don’t you sit next to Tubbo. Tubbo, raise your hand please.” Ranboo looked through the large tables, a pale child raised his arm. Ranboo started walking towards him, finding an empty seat next to him. There were two other children there, both blondes though one seemed to be less interested in his surroundings then the others. 

Mr. Minecraft smiled, “Why don’t we go into a quick break? I have some stuff I have to do and we just got done with math.” A few students cheered, the blonde sitting next to Tubbo cheering the loudest. Books closed and were slid into a small bag behind the chairs. 

Ranboo never dared raise his head away from his shaking hands. There was a silence before Tubbo gave a quick, “Hi.” Ranboo raised his head, his hand coming up for a wave. 

“Hello! My name is Tommy, I’m the biggest man in this classroom and this is the second biggest man in the classroom Tubbo. Oh, and that’s the weakest one, Grey.” Tommy pointed towards the other blonde, who sneered his gaze coming off his drawing. 

“I told you it’s Purpled, you dummy.” Tommy let out a loud laugh, making Ranboo flinch away from the loud noise. 

“Anyways, why’s your skin weird?” It was a straightforward question, but it still made Ranboo cower. Tubbo must've noticed this, hitting Tommy’s shoulder repeatedly. “Ow! Tubbo why’d you do that?” Tommy turned his shoulder the other direction stopping Tubbo from hitting it.

“You can’t just ask those questions, remember what Sam Nook said yesterday.” There was a pause as Tommy’s face blank and then he pouted. 

“Sorry Frank.” Tommy apologized, his hand flapping weirdly against his side, “I didn’t want to be mean, but your skin looks cool and you got like robot eyes.” He explained rapidly, the tip of his ears reddining. Ranboo found himself raising a small eyebrow, no one had called his skin or eyes something cool. 

“Is it really?” He asked in his small voice, Tommy must have super hearing or something as he nodded rapidly. His head whipping towards Tubbo for confirmation who also nodded rapidly. 

“Yeah! It’s like you’re a superhero or something.” Tubbo agreed, his voice high pitched. “I’ve never had a red eye, well...nevermind I forgot Techno existed for a moment.” He furrowed his eyebrows together, Tommy let out a loud laugh. 

Ranboo watched the moment with confusion in his different colored eyes. “Who’s Techno?” 

“It’s our neighbor, he got these really red eyes says it’s a birth defect, whatever that means.” Tommy grumbled the last part, “Anyways, he’s Mr. Minecraft’s son. He’s with the big kids on the third floor with his twin brother. We go over to their house when Dad is busy at a building project.” Ranboo nodded, his eyes wide at the prospect of another person with slightly similar affliction. 

Ranboo opened his mouth to say if he could meet him, but stopped himself a little self conscious on what the others would say so he settled with a quick, “That’s cool.” Tommy stared at him with a slight joking glare. 

“You dare the Mr. Blade is just ‘cool’ he is the coolest guy in the world!” Tommy yelled out, several students turned their heads to peer at the noise while Mr. Minecraft looked up from his desk raising an eyebrow at the group. Tommy smiled innocently before digging himself in a random book on the table. “So, you want to be our friend? Purpled doesn’t do anything but he’s still with us.” Purpled lifted his gaze from his drawing nodding his head before going back into his drawing. 

Ranboo’s heart soared up at the hope of having friends on the first day, he nodded maybe a little too aggressively. Tubbo perked up, “Really? Amazing.” 

“Okay, let's go back. Reading this time, everyone takes out your books. Frank you can share with Tubbo for now.” The class groaned slightly, as they took out a thin book. Ranboo pushed his chair slightly closer to Tubbo’s as he opened the book. Mr. Minecraft began reading at a chapter, but Ranboo, not having read the book, only half listened.

In his mind he was trying to calm down his nerves, everything had gone well in the morning so everything would go well in the afternoon. By the end of reading time, Ranboo had found some sort of peace in his mind, he only hoped it would remain that way till the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a one shot or it might turn into a series. Not sure yet, anyways enjoy this piece that I wrote while I was super motivated to do something lol.


End file.
